Midnight
by QueenStrata
Summary: Some people are simply too romantic for their own good....


A/N: Just thought I'd do some little thing for V-Day. Just a bit of H/D fluff for us all to enjoy. ^-^

Warnings: uh… none

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Gee, what a surprise.

Something Else: I'm dedicating this to Nell? Why? Because she's cool. Because she likes my stuff. Because she talks to me on-line. Because she showed me a slash T-shirt thread on fictionalley. ^-^ That last one's a good enough reason, ne?

_Midnight_

          _I expect a dance tonight. Whenever, wherever, however, it doesn't matter. It's Valentine's Day, and I want one._

The words ran through Draco's head over and over again, showing absolutely no signs of stopping.

          A dance? Tonight? It wasn't possible—they both would be at this absurd ball the new teacher had somehow talked Dumbledore into holding. They had brought dates to the dance, though neither truly liked them. Draco had brought Pansy Parkinson, his betrothed since he was five (_though not for long_, he thought triumphantly, stealing a glance at Harry); Harry had brought Ginny Weasley, who had actually gotten over her long-time crush on him, much to Draco's relief.

          Then there was the fact that the dance lasted until midnight, which would make it the day _after_ Valentine's Day—hardly what Harry had asked for. They could always slip away together, but their absence would not go unnoticed, and some of the staff would likely be sent out in search of the Boy-Who-Lived and would end up interrupting them at the most inopportune time. After all, isn't that how it always happened?

          Then there was the fact that they had kept their relationship a secret on purpose. Anyone close to Harry automatically became one of Voldemort's targets. Draco, as a Slytherin and the Malfoy heir, would be easy for Voldemort to catch. Their decision had nothing to do with the acceptance of their friends—Draco had none, and Harry's friends would be quick to accept any decision he made.

          So how were they to dance? There was no way for it; it seemed as if the entire world was against their being together. And Draco was left with two decisions—either he would ignore Harry's demands and refuse to dance, possible making Harry wonder if maybe Draco didn't really love him, or Draco would ask for a dance in front of the entire school, risking death in order to make his love happy.

          _Well, _he thought rather morbidly to himself, _if I'm caught and killed, at least I'll die happy._

          And he laughed, uncaring of the odd looks he was receiving from his housemates. Draco's eyes sparkled as he rose gracefully from his seat and walked to the other side of the Great Hall. The crowd parted quickly before him, half afraid he'd kill them if they didn't move fast enough, half incredibly curious as to where he was going so soon before the final dance of the night. And as he stopped in front of their precious savior, all sucked in their breath, eyes riveted on the slender blond.

          "What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron spat out, angry at the unexpected presence. Draco ignored the redhead, silvery eyes intent in their search of emerald. "Malfoy what—" he began again, but stopped mid-sentence as the most incredible thing happened.

          A pale hand was held out to Harry, seeming to be demanding something.

          Harry looked down at the hand for a moment, and then back up to its owner. "Now?" was all he said.

          A curt nod was his only answer. Draco was nervous, and didn't trust himself to speak. His eyes showed his apprehension to any who were adept enough at reading them.

          A soft smile appeared on Harry's face as he took the proffered hand, eyes brimming with happiness. The sweet notes of the night's final song began as Draco led Harry reverently to the dance floor.

          The entire population of Hogwarts surrounded the graceful pair, none willing to be the first to join them. For the entire song, the only sound throughout the Hall was the music; the only movement was made by the unlikely couple.

          For the school, the song was much too long. But Harry and Draco didn't want it to end, and neither released their hold on the other even after they stopped dancing.

          "That was really dangerous, you know," Harry murmured softly.

          "I know," Draco replied evenly.

          "Then why'd you do it?"

          "You wanted a dance."

          "You could've waited until afterwards."

          "But that wouldn't be until after midnight. It'd no longer be Valentine's Day."

          Harry laughed softly. "You can be too romantic for your own good sometimes," he said.

          "It runs in the family," Draco replied with a grin.

          "He's going to come after you," Harry continued after briefly returning the grin.

          "Of course he is. But it's more than worth it."

          "Is it?"

          "Yes. Anything is worth it, if it's done for you."

          Harry smiled again and moved himself closer to Draco, laying his head comfortably on his shoulder.

          "I love you, Draco," Harry whispered softly.

          Draco's grip around Harry's waist tightened for a second before his hand reached up to run itself slowly through Harry's hair.

          "I love you too," he breathed out before pulling Harry into a softly intense kiss, unmindful of both halves of the school who were either  cheering them on or glaring furiously.

          The two knew they would go through many terrible things. But as the clock struck midnight, they didn't care in the slightest. They had each other, and that was all they would ever truly need.

A/N: Wee! Wasn't that fun? Too bad the ending sucks. ^-^ Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! ::huggles all of you::


End file.
